Cinderella Gakupo x Kaito
by kiosakishi
Summary: A story of Kaito pretending to be his little sister in school's disco to win his crush's heart.


Gakupo-senpai's smile. It was so radiant that I had to close my eyes after I saw it. His hands were so pretty. I wonder how it would feel to have them tied around me. His hair was so beautiful, I wanted to smell it.

These thoughts, this feeling... I have to keep them hidden. I have to avoid him because if I had a chance to talk him, I might tell him that I love him.

Love is supposed to be something beautiful and pure. But in my case, it's only cruel and wrong. My love to Gakupo-senpai will always stay as one-sided one. Because I doubt he would never fall for another man.

"So are you coming?" a brown haired girl asked. "Coming where?" another girl asked. "Have you forgotten already? This evening, the seniors will be throwing a disco in here, this school. There'll be guys from other schools too" the excited brunette explained

"Ah, I'll be coming ..." the other girl said. "Me too" a girl with long silver hair said. "Heh, I knew you would come... How about you Kaito-kun? Are you coming too?" the brunette asked from me. I smiled and said: "Sure, why not".

We were having a lunch break. Me, Meiko, Luka and Haku were eating our bentos on the roof. It was a little bit cold up there, after all, it was autumn already. I was shaking a little bit.

"Kaito, are you cold?" Meiko asked. "A little..." I answered. "Maybe we should go to eat in the classroom after all?" Meiko said worriedly. "But we came all this way up here...And I don't think it's that cold..." Luka said. "Me neither" Haku said.

I got up. "I'll be okay, I'll just go get something warm to drink... I'll be back soon... Mei-chan, watch my bento for me, will you?" I said smiling. Meiko nodded. I walked towards the door which led to the staircase.

"Meiko-senpai... I bet Kaito wouldn't mind if I ate his octopus sausages..." I heard Luka saying behind my back. "Luka-chan, he can still hear you..." Haku said. "You should finish your own bento first..." Meiko said.

I walked down the stairs. When I arrived to the vending machines I noticed a group of juniors near to me. One of them was Gakupo-senpai. I couldn't help myself overhearing the conversation that they were having.

"Gakupo-kun, you're coming to the disco too?" one of the girls asked. "Heh, of course I am. If I'm lucky, I might meet a girl of my dreams there..." Gakupo answered. "Hehe, right. And she'll smack you in the face as soon as you try to talk to her" a girl giggled. "Hey, that was mean!" Gakupo said and laughed.

If I were a girl... No... I shouldn't even think about that. I took my drink and went back to the rooftop. Meiko has successfully protected my bento but when I opened my lunch box I realized that I wasn't hungry.

For some reason, I felt nervous. Even though there wasn't anything between me and Gakupo-senpai... In fact, I've never talked with him properly... Still, I didn't want him to get a girlfriend. It would be too painful to see somebody living my dream.

Luka had noticed that I was off my guard. All my octopus sausages were gone and Luka seemed satisfied. I wasn't hungry but I forced myself to eat. I ran out of time so I wasn't able to finish my meal.

The school had ended and I was on my way back home. When I opened our front door I found my little sister behind it. She was putting her shoes on. "I'm back" I said. "Welcome back" my sister answered.

"Are you going somewhere Kaiko?" I asked. "Huh? Did you forget?" Kaiko asked puzzeled. "Forget...?" I asked and then remembered: "Ah! We were going to see grandma... I... I need to talk with mom ". "She's in the kitchen" Kaiko said.

I went to the kitchen and found my mom there. "Mom...I... I forgot that we were going at grandma's... I... promised to my friends that I go to the disco with them..." I stammered. My mom smiled at me and said: "It's okay, you can go with your friends. We'll be back a little bit after midnight... Try to get home before that, will you?" "Thanks! I will!" I shouted merrily.

My siblings and parents left and I was home all alone. There was still three hours until the disco started. I ate and did my homework.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I went to open the door. There was a postman. "There's a packet for Kaiko Shion" the man said and handed me the packet. "Can you sign in here?" he asked. I signed and closed the door.

"Did she order something?" I asked from myself. I thought that Kaiko wouldn't be mad if I took a look. I opened the packet and found a dress inside it. "This looks a little bit too big for Kaiko..." I though.

"I wonder..." I said but couldn't finish the line... I wondered if it would fit to me... Before I even noticed, I was trying it out. It fitted, so perfectly that it was actually a little bit scary. I looked myself in the mirror. I looked a lot like my little sister... If I put some make up and did my hair in different way maybe nobody would notice anything...?

I went my little sister's room and used her make up. I even painted my fingernails with blue nail polish and put some hairpins on. When I stared in the mirror, I could see a girl staring me back. She was pretty... Maybe even pretty enough to catch Gakupo-senpai's eye.

Then suddenly, I remembered Gakupo-senpai's words:"If I'm lucky, I might meet a girl of my dreams there..." Maybe... Like this... Even if it were just a little while... Maybe I could be with him... But what if somebody will recognize me...?

I wasn't sure even myself what I was doing. I went to the school, wearing my little sister's dress. I had called Meiko and lied her that I had fever. Luckily, she believed that. She said that I did seem a little bit out of weather that day.

The disco begun at seven but I when I arrived the clock was already half eight. I went inside and begun to look Gakupo-senpai. My heart was beating fast. I was so nervous that I thought I might faint soon. I hoped that I didn't run into Meiko, Luka or Haku. They might recognize me...

"Are you here alone?" a familiar voice asked. I turned my head towards the voice and saw Gakupo-senpai. I didn't answer because I thought he was talking to somebody else. But when I realized that he kept staring at me I answered shyly: "Yes... I.. Was going to come with my brother but he couldn't make it..."

"Want to dance?" Gakupo-senpai asked smiling. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. Gakupo took my hand on his own and put another one on my waist.

When I danced with him it felt like the time had frozen still. Even though the hall was full of people, for me, there was only Gakupo-senpai. His hand in mine... I never wanted to let go of it. I bet my face was bright red at that moment. This happiness, I wished it would last forever.

The song ended but we continued dancing. The new song began and we didn't stop even after it ended. Even though it felt like few seconds, we danced a whole hour without any breaks. My legs were aching but still I continued dancing... until my body couldn't take it any more.

I fell but Gakupo-senpai caught me. "Maybe we should take a little break and go outside for a while?" Gakupo-senpai said. "Y-yeah..." I answered blushing.

We sat on the bench. Neither one said anything. We were still holding hands. I was actually happy like this. Being like this with Gakupo-senpai has been my dream for a long time now. Even though this all be over tomorrow, still... I was worth of it.

"You... You're not dating with anyone, are you?" Gakupo-senpai asked. I shook my head. "Haha, good to hear" he laughed. "Oh, right, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kamui Gakupo" Gakupo-senpai said.

"My name is Shion Kai...ko..." I said. Gakupo smiled. "Kaiko-chan? It's a beautiful name... It fits well somebody as beautiful as you" senpai said. I held tighter of his hand. "T-thank you... I... I think you're beautiful too" I said. It sounded awkward and I regretted opening my mouth.

After that, everything happened too soon to me realize what was going on. Gakupo came nearer me and soon his lips were on my own. Then he quickly rose up and took my hand saying: "Let's dance some more". I felt like I could die from happiness.

That evening was like a dream. But unluckily, every dream must end. So did this one too. When we were dancing, I lost my sense of time. When I accidentally saw a clock I noticed it was fifteen to twelve.

"I-I had to go home now, sorry!" I said and begun to run. Gakupo shouted something after me but I wasn't able to hear what he said. I hurried back home and was able to get there before the others. I quickly changed clothes and returned Kaiko's stuff in right places.

"We're home!" I heard people to say from the hallway. "Welcome home" I answered. My elder brother stared me weirdly. "Uh...Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Why are you wearing make up...?" Taito asked. I turned pale. "It's Meiko's fault... I didn't want to but she wanted to put some make up on me..." I lied. "Oh..." Taito said and left. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and nails.

It was Monday morning, the first school day after the disco. When I saw Gakupo-senpai I blushed and turned my head away. What if he unrecognised me? Would he be mad?

"What a pity that you couldn't come to the disco" Meiko said. "Well, maybe the next time" I said smiling. "If there will be next time" Meiko said. "I'm sure there will be" I answered. "Yeah, I guess so" Meiko sighed.

"Meiko-san, I have something to ask from you" Gakupo said. I startled. "Huh, what is it?" Meiko asked. "Do you know somebody with Shion family name?" Gakupo asked. "His name is Shion Kaito" Meiko said pointing at me.

Gakupo looked at me. I tried to avoid his eyes wishing that he wouldn't recognize me. "Do you know somebody named Shion Kaiko?" Gakupo asked. "Y-yeah... That's my little sister's name..." I answered.

"Can I... Come over to your house today after school?" Gakupo asked. I wanted to say no but I couldn't make up any excuses. "Yeah" I answered. "Thanks" Gakupo said smiling and left.

I was sitting in the class. We were having Math but I could concentrate on the problems. I was in shock. What would happen when Gakupo come to see Kaiko and realizes that she ain't the one with who he was dancing last night. When he realizes that it was me all along he will be starting to hate me and spread rumours and... I feel sick.

"Kaito-kun... Are you okay?" teacher asked. "I.. Not really..." I answered. "Haku-san, can you take Kaito-kun to the nurse's office?" teacher asked. "Okay" Haku said and seemed happy when she got a reason to escape from the Math problems... For a little while at least.

I've heard stress can rise a fever. That must be what happened to me. The nurse sent me home and I was able to escape from Gakupo. Or that is what I thought.

"Nii-san, you have a visitor" Kaiko shouted. "Visitor... Who..?" I thought. When the room's door opened I got an answer to my question. Gakupo came after all. It must have been Meiko who gave him my address.

"Your sister... She is Shion Kaiko but she isn't the one I'm looking for... Though she looks a lot like her..." Gakupo said casually and sat on the border of my bed. I couldn't answer anything to him.

"He must know by now... What should I do...? Should I tell him the truth...? But what after it...? Should I change schools? I wish... I wish I had never done that... I... I.." I thought and began to cry. "What's wrong?" Gakupo asked when he saw me crying. "Nothing..." I sobbed trying to hide my face.

Gakupo touched me cheek with his finger. "You're crying..." he said. "Don't cry" senpai continued. I closed my eyes but opened them when I felt something against my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Gakupo's eyes.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Gakupo asked. "I... Yes... But... Please... Don't hate me... I'm... I'm not a girl..." I said still crying. Gakupo smiled. "I don't care. I still think you're beautiful". I couldn't stop crying. Gakupo was holding me the whole time.

"It'll be okay... You don't have to be sad any more..." Gakupo said. "I'm not... But still, I can't stop these tears" I said. "I'll kiss you until you stop crying..." Gakupo answered smiling. "Then I want cry forever" I laughed though the tears were still running down my cheeks.


End file.
